A Leopards Tale
by Horsegirl2509
Summary: Maximum is a genetic experiment;98% leopard,2% bird. She is put in a Zoo with other avian-cat hybrids. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea is kinda weird, but its been keeping me from writing anything, so I am writing it. It sucks, but I'll probably edit it later.**

_full summary_

_Maximum is a leopard, but she's not a normal leopard; She has wings. A group of animal activists took down the scientific facility she was held captive in her entire life. She is brought to a zoo, where she is housed with other mutant cats. All of them have wings, but they are all different species. Max isn't willing to trust anyone yet, but will the Flock change her mind?_

I walked in the crate I was held in, wondering where the humans were taking me. What was going on? These people freed a bunch of humanoid mutants, but I, along with some penguin-kangaroo mutants, was kept in the cage. The new people put us in a big truck, and thats where I was now.

The truck shuddered to a stop and the doors opened up a crack. The tip of a gun slid in between the doors. There was a click, and I felt a small prick and looked at my shoulder, close to my wings, and there was a small, red dart there. Blackness shifted on the edge of my vision, and my legs buckled from exhaustion

When I woke up from damned tranquilizer, I was in a completely different place. There was grass and a few enormous trees, but it was caged in and there was metal netting blocking the sky.

A few doors in the concrete wall slid open, and a few big cats walked out of them. Out of the first tumbled a pair of adolescent cheetah cubs; they were fairly big, but still had fluffy manes and were unbearably cute.

Out of the second door walked a pure white jaguar, though his spots showed up as a creamy color. He seemed to not focus his eyes on anything. Was he blind?

The second to last room housed a smallish female cougar, with giregous tawny coloring, and a slight greenish tint to her amber eyes, signaling she was still young.

Out of the last door stalked a lithe, absolutely pure black African Leopard, also known as a panther. His eyes were a very dark greenish amber color.

The most amazing part? They all had wings.

The cheetahs made a show of their speed, sprinting up to me. The smaller, white winged female blinked up at me with huge still-blue kitten eyes. "Hello, I'm Angel! This is my brother Gazzy!" She said, flicking her tail to her slighy darker winged brother. "Iggy is the jaguar, Nudge is the cougar, and Fang is the scary panther."

Iggy had seagull wings, while Nudge's wings matched her coat, but had darker speckles. Fang's were black.

Iggy walked towards us and ran into me. Yup, he was blind. Nudge followed quickly, chattering like a bird. "Hi, I'm Nudge! Wow, your have a really nice coat! But it looks so badly maintained! It kinda reminds me of our indoor housing is sometimes. But its really great here! Oh, your wings are nice too! They look like an eagles of something! Am I irritating you? Cause if I am Ill shut up. Thats how I got my name. People need to nudge me to get me to shu-"

Iggy shoved her head into a bush, effectively shutting her up.

"Im Maximum, but call me Max. Now, if you'll excuse me, I haven't seen a tree in ages, so I'm gonna go climb." I responded, walking away. I leaped up the trunk of the biggest tree. When I got to the branches, I saw Fang glaring at me. He stalked closer and growled a threat, and though it didn't have words, it provided a clear message; Go away or else. Eep!

Fangles PoV

When the door to the stupid cage opened, I saw a new cat right away. She was an African Leopard, like me. She was quite beautiful, though she looked ruffled and dirty. The others went to her and introduced themselves, while I climbed.

After a few minutes, there was a scrambling noise and a spotted head popped up, clambering into the branches. I started to walk towards her and growled. Although I wouldnt actually hurt her, she was on my territory.

She shrunk back a little bit, but seemed to gather herself and spoke in a lovely, yet strong voice."Hello, I am Max. I'm sorry if Im in your territory, but I haven't been near a tree in ages."

I was actually impressed: she didn't quiver in fear. I was still threatening her though. I unsheathed my claws and sliced them through the air a hair from her muzzle. She just blinked and curled up into a ball, pinning her ears back to block out noise.

I considered my options, then licked her head and curled myself around her protectively.

Max PoV

After I curled up to go to sleep, I was startled by someone soothingly licking my forehead and curling around me in a protective manner. Maybe Fang could be a good friend…


	2. Chapter 2

**Aww, people actually like my story! Yeah, the flock have powers, but since its Maxes point of view, and she just got there, so she doesn't know yet. The only powers that aren't there are the breathing underwater, and the computer hacking, though if they were to try it it would work.**

* * *

Angel PoV

When Max fell asleep Fang looked at her, and I heard faint thoughts of respect and a protective instinct towards her. He bent down, and Nudge and Iggy were silently freaking out. They seemed to think he would hurt her.

All Fang did though, was lick her forehead soothingly and curled up next to her. Her tail twitched slightly and she kind of curled up tighter.

About an hour later, Maxes calm, though strange dreams, morphed into a terrible nightmare.

I called to the others, and they ran to the base of the tree. We flew up, but Fang was waking her up. She was whimpering and mewling in terror

. "No! No! Dont hurt me! Please! No! N-Aagh!" She said, waking up at the end. Max glanced at us and zoomed of at an amazingly fast speed, then promptly ran into the ceiling. Nudge, Iggy and Fang went to catch her in midair, working together to put her down.

Iggy started to poke at her shoulder to her flank, where she had a deep gash. She had lost consiousness when she hit the fence head on.

* * *

Max Pov

_I was running- though I didnt know why. Trees flashed by me as I fled from something I couldn't see, but knew I had to avoid anyway. _

_All of a sudden, I ran into a fence, turning just in time to not hit it. The things chasing me stepped out of the trees and I saw erasers; horrible wolf people with killer instincts. They got closer and closer untill..._

_All of a sudden I was tied down in a lab, surrounded by whitecoats. I couldnt help the pleas that came out of my mouth as I begged for mercy. _

I woke up screaming and saw everyone looking at me. I jumped up and flew off, ony to see a fence. Wait- a FENCE! I crashed into it sliding sideways. My only thought as I dropped into darkness was _Oh, crap._

* * *

When I came to, Iggy was poking my flank, sending jolts of pain through my body. Nothing I couldn't handle, but still! Once he noticed I was awake, his cloudy gaze reached my face, and he said,"You have a really deep cut. I'm actually really surprised no one came yet."

As if on cue, the gates opened, and the others were herded inside. I couldn't walk properly, so I was stuck. Those traitors…

A pretty(for a human) lady approached me, holding a bunch of medical equiptment. She said gently,"Calm down, I won't hurt you. This might sting but it will help you."

"Careful Martinez. She's dangerous and fierce."

"No, I'll be fine. She won't hurt me." the lady said coming closer. She came too close. I growled, but she just smiled and went slower. She went faster suddenly, pinning me down.

I flinched, expecting to feel pain, but instead I just felt her putting stuff on my cut. I froze, terrified, but she stopped and walked away without doing anything. A group of people approached me, and caught me in a net, dragging me to another opening in the wall.

When I finally stopped freaking out long enough to look at my surroundings, I saw I was in a cage. Luckily though, it was a large cage with a tangle of branches and a shelter area. I was in a cage next to Fang, Nudge, and the twins, diagonal to Iggy.

The lady showed up outside the cages, and stuck a piece of meat in Fangs cage, then the twins, then everyone else's.

They all took it out of her hand quite gently. Then she tried giving meat to me.

(**image)**

**Angel and Gazzy | Max | Fang**

**Empty cage | Nudge | Iggy**


End file.
